wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ben Hur/28
Kategoria:Ben Hur Trzydzieści dni upłynęło od owej nocy, w której Ben-Hur opuścił Antiochię, aby się udać za szejkiem Ilderimem na pustynię. W tym krótkim czasie zaszła zmiana o wielkim znaczeniu dla naszego bohatera: Waleriusza Gratusa pozbawiono władzy, a miejsce jego zajął Poncki Piłat. Trzeba nam wiedzieć, że zmiana ta kosztowała Simonidesa pięć talentów, którymi obdarował Sejana, cieszącego się największymi względami Cezara. Uczynił to kupiec w interesie Ben-Hura, chcąc mu ułatwić poszukiwania w pobliżu Jerozolimy. Na ten cel obrócił wierny sługa pieniądze od Druzusa i jego stronników wygrane! Wszyscy, którzy zapłacili zakłady, już tym samym nienawidzili Messalę, sprawcę ich porażki. W sprawie odpowiedzialności Messali, jako nie wypłacającego zobowiązań, nie nadeszła dotąd z Rzymu odpowiedź. Zmiana namiestnika dopiero wprawdzie nastąpiła, a już Żydzi wiedzieli, że nie wyjdą na niej dobrze. Kohortę, mającą objąć fort Antonia i zluzować poprzednią, wysłano i zakwaterowano w nocy, a zaraz nazajutrz spostrzegli mieszkańcy Jerozolimy, że wieże starej warowni przyozdobiono wojskowymi godłami. Wśród orłów i hełmów znajdowało się również olbrzymie popiersie Cezara. Na ten widok oburzył się naród i tłumnie, z wielką wrzawą ruszył do Cezarei, gdzie dotąd przebywał Piłat. Tam otoczono pałac namiestnika i domagano się z wściekłością usunięcia znienawidzonych godeł. Pięć dni oblegały zbuntowane tłumy pałac, nareszcie zdecydował się Piłat udzielić im posłuchania, i wyznaczył cyrk na punkt zborny... Ufając słowu namiestnika, przyszli tam Żydzi spokojnie; gdy nagle otoczyło ich wojsko, przerażeni udali się w pokorę i zdali się na łaskę i niełaskę. Rozbrojony ich powolnością Poncjusz, postanowił uczynić zadość ich prośbie. Nazajutrz wróciły godła do Cezarei, gdzie je przez lat jedenaście przechowywał rozważniejszy Gratus. Nie ma tak złego człowieka, który nie uczyniłby czasem coś dobrego i użytecznego. Tak było i z Piłatem, który zaczął swe rządy w obawie odpowiedzialności, nie tylko zbadaniem więzień, ale i ścisłym rozpoznawaniem spraw uwięzionych. Na Żydach, choć to uczynił we własnym interesie, nakaz ten zrobił dobre wrażenie, nabrali doń zaufania i uspokoili się. Mnóstwo zadziwiających faktów odkryto wtedy; setki osób, zamkniętych często bez oskarżenia, uzyskało wolność. Wśród nich było wielu, których zgoła uważano za umarłych. Co więcej, otworzono więzienia nieznane ludziom, którym straż była oddana. Najdziwniejszym był fakt, jaki się zdarzył w samej Jerozolimie. Forteca Antonia zajmowała dwie trzecie góry Moria i była niegdyś pałacem zbudowanym przez Macedończyków. Później Jan Hyrkanus zamienił pałac w warownię ku obronie świątyni, która z taką twierdzą stała się niezdobytą. Herod, rozmiłowany w budownictwie, umocnił i rozszerzył mury twierdzy, zaopatrzył ją w baraki, składy, cysterny, a przede wszystkim rozszerzył i pomnożył więzienia. W tym celu kazał zrównać otaczające skały, wykuć w nich głębokie wydrążenia, podzielić na cele, a ponad nimi wzniósł pyszną kolumnadę, łączącą tę budowę z samą świątynią. Z dachu tej kolumnady można było widzieć całe podwórze świętego przybytku. Tak umocnioną i ozdobioną twierdzę otrzymali Rzymianie; szybko ocenili zdobycz i umieli ją wyzyskać. Przez cały okres rządów Gratusa fortecę zajmowało wojsko, zaś więzienia jej przepełnione były buntownikami. Biada gdy spuszczono mosty i otwierano bramy warowni! Nimi wychodziła bowiem kohorta, spiesząc tłumić wszelkie zarzewie buntu! Biada Żydowi, kiedy mu więźniem przyszło mijać te bramy i mosty! Rozkaz nowego prokuratora, żądający wykazu uwięzionych w fortecy Antonia, wypełniono szybko. Nie minęły dwa dni od chwili, jak przesłuchano ostatniego z nieszczęśliwych, a spis gotowy leży na stole trybuna, obecnie urzędującego. Za chwilę prześlą go Piłatowi, przebywającemu w pałacu na górze Syjon. Izba, w której przebywa obecnie trybun, jest obszerna i chłodna, urządzenie jej odpowiada godności komendanta i jego ważnemu stanowisku. Już jest późno, bo około siódmej godziny dnia, i nie dziw, że tenże czuje się zmęczony i niecierpliwy. Chciał jak najprędzej wysłać raport i pójść odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem na dachu kolumnady, skąd widzieć można modlących się w podwórzach świątyni Żydów. Podwładni trybuna niecierpliwią się również i radziłby spocząć; tymczasem nowe opóźnienie, bo oto wchodzi człowiek z pękiem ciężkich kluczy, a dowódca mimo pośpiechu - zwraca się ku niemu: - A toś ty, Gezjuszu, chodź bliżej. Nowo przybyły podszedł do stołu, przy którym siedział trybun w wygodnym krześle; wszyscy obecni spojrzeli i spostrzegli, że na twarzy przybyłego wyrażało się przerażenie i zarazem obawa. Ucieszyli się więc, chcąc słyszeć co powie: - O trybunie - zaczął mówić, oddając niski pokłon - lękam się powiedzieć. - Pewno jakie bałamuctwo lub nowa pomyłka. - Gdybym mniemał, że to pomyłka, obawa moja nie byłaby tak wielka. - Chodzi więc pewno o zbrodnię lub zaniedbanie obowiązku. Można bezkarnie śmiać się z Cezara, lub kląć bogi, ale znieważyć orły, to by się równało zbrodni. No, mówże! Dobiega mniej więcej lat osiem, jak Waleriusz Gratus przeznaczył mnie na strażnika więzień fortecznych - mówił z wolna klucznik. - Pamiętam doskonale ranek, w którym objąłem obowiązki, a było to w dniu buntu i walki ulicznej. Pobiliśmy oczywiście Żydów, ale nie bez strat z naszej strony; początkiem zaś owego buntu miał być zamach na Gratusa, który spadł z konia, raniony dachówką rzuconą z dachu. Zawołano mnie do niego i zastałem go tu z obwiązaną głową, siedzącego na miejscu, które obecnie, trybunie, zajmujesz. Oznajmił mi Gratus o moim wyborze, oddal te numerowane podług cel klucze i polecił, abym się z tymi godłami mego urzędu nigdy nie rozłączał. Na stole leżał zwój pergaminów. Gratus wziął go w rękę, rozwinął i rzekł: oto są plany trzech cel: ta pierwsza - tu wskazał podział wyższego piętra na jednej z kart - ta druga, a ta najniższego, trzeciego piętra. Oddaję ci je w zaufaniu. Wziąłem je z jego ręki. a on dodał: oto masz klucze i mapy; idź zaraz i rozpatrz się rozporządzeniu, a obejrzyj dokładnie. Gdybyś jeszcze nie był dość siebie pewny, zarządź, jak uznasz za najlepsze, bo po mnie ty sam jesteś panem. - Skłoniłem mu się i chciałem wyjść, ale prokurator przywołał mnie raz jeszcze i mówił: zapomniałem ci coś powiedzieć, daj mi mapę trzeciego piętra - dałem mu, a on rozłożywszy ją na stole, rzekł: Widzisz tu tę celę? - wskazał palcem na numer V. - W niej zamknięci są trzej ludzie, którzy dowiedzieli się tajemnicy zagrażającej bezpieczeństwu państwa rzymskiego, jakim sposobem... nie wiem, ale muszą cierpieć za swą ciekawość, bo ona w takich przypadkach gorszą jest od zbrodni. Tu spojrzał na mnie surowo i mówił dalej: za karę wyłupiono im oczy i wyrwano języki, a skazani są na całe życie. Jeść i pić podawać im będziesz otworem w murze, słyszałeś? - Odpowiedziałem twierdząco, on zaś mówił dalej: Jeszcze jedno, a zapamiętaj to sobie. - Mówiąc to, spojrzał na mnie groźnie. - Oto wejście do ich celi, numer V słyszysz Gezjuszu? - wskazał palcem na mapę, żebym lepiej zapamiętał - żeby mi go nigdy nie otwierać, żeby tam nikt, nawet ty, nigdy nie chodził. - A w razie śmierci, to cóż? - spytałem. - Gdy umrą, cela stanie się ich grobem; na to ich tam zamknięto: cela zresztą jest zakażona trądem. - Rozumiem - odparłem i posłuchanie skończyło się. Tu Gezjusz wyjął z zanadrza swej tuniki zwój pergaminowy, pożółkły od starości i używania, a rozkładając jedną z tych kart przed trybunem, dodał: Oto plan najniższego piętra. Całe zgromadzenie z ciekawością patrzało na mapę. Mapa Korytarz Schody V IV III II I - Taką mapę i taki plan otrzymałem od Gratusa. A tu cela z numerem V - mówił Gezjusz. - Widzę - odparł trybun. - Zatem, jak mówiłeś, cela ta była zakażoną. - Pragnąłbym zadać jedno pytanie - zauważył pokornie klucznik. Trybun dał znak przyzwolenia. - Czy mogłem mapę w takich otrzymaną okolicznościach uważać za prawdziwą? - Oczywiście, że nic innego nie wypadało. - Ale ona nie jest prawdziwa. Trybun spojrzał zdziwiony. - Nie jest prawdziwa - powtórzył klucznik. - Wskazuje ona tylko pięć cel, a tam ich jest sześć. - Sześć? - Pokażę ci piętro, jakim jest, a raczej, jakim mniemam, że jest. Tu Gezjusz wyrysował na tabliczce następujący plan i podał go trybunowi: Korytarz Schody V IV III II I VI - Dobrze narysowałeś - rzekł trybun, chcąc skończyć rozmowę - każę zrobić nowy plan i dam ci go jutro, gdy przyjdziesz. Dokończywszy słów tych, wstał. - Racz mnie jeszcze posłuchać, trybunie. - Jutro, Gezjuszu, jutro. - To, co mam powiedzieć, nie cierpi zwłoki. Trybun zajął znowu, acz niechętnie krzesło. - Będę się starał być zwięzłym - rzekł dozorca pokornie - tylko pozwól mi jeszcze na jedno pytanie. - Miałżem nie wierzyć Gratusowi, gdy mówił o więźniach pod liczbą V? - Ależ zapewne, że winieneś wierzyć; obowiązkiem twoim było wierzyć, iż cela zawiera trzech więźniów ślepych i bez języków. - Dobrze - odparł dozorca - a jednak rzecz tak się nie miała. - Nie?... - rzekł trybun z nowym zdziwieniem. - Słuchaj i osądź. Stosownie do rozkazu obszedłem cele, zaczynając od pierwszego piętra, a kończąc na najniższych. Rozkaz nieotwierania numeru V szanowałem przez całe osiem lat, podając jedzenie i picie otworem na to przeznaczonym. - Wczoraj, gdy odebrałem nowy rozkaz, nie bez ciekawości zbliżyłem się do tych drzwi, spodziewając się ujrzeć tych nieszczęśliwych, co wbrew wszelkim oczekiwaniom tak długo żyli. Z razu zamki nie chciały puścić i dopiero, gdyśmy je z całą siłą pchnęli, ciężkie drzwi się otworzyły. Wszedłszy zastałem tam jednego tylko człowieka bez oczu, języka i całkiem obnażonego. Włosy nieszczęśliwego posklejane, spadały na piersi i plecy; skóra żółta jak pergamin; a gdy wyciągnął ręce, ujrzałem paznokcie palców zaokrąglone jak szpony ptaka. Pytałem go o towarzyszy, wstrząsnął przecząco głową; mimo tego zaprzeczenia przeszukaliśmy całą celę. Podłoga była mokra jak i mury, a nigdzie żadnego śladu reszty więźniów. Gdyby tam zamknięto trzech ludzi i dwóch z nich umarło, toć byłyby przynajmniej ich kości. - Cóż więc przypuszczasz? - Sądzę, trybunie, że przez całe osiem lat w celi tej tylko jeden znajdował się więzień. Tu trybun rzucił na klucznika badawcze spojrzenie i rzekł: Miej się na baczności, miałbyś twierdzić, że Waleriusz kłamał? Gezjusz skłonił się i rzekł: Mógł sam być w błędzie. - Nie, chyba nie - przeczył trybun. - Stosownie do tego co mówisz, wiedział, bo czy nie powiedziałeś dopiero co, że jadła i napoju dostarczano na trzy osoby? Otaczający przyświadczyli, podziwiając rozumną domyślność swego przełożonego; ale Gezjusz, pewny siebie, zdawał się nie zważać na tę uwagę. - To dopiero połowa historii: skoro się dowiesz całej, podzielisz moje przekonania. Otóż, cóż dalej zrobiłem z owym człowiekiem: posłałem go do łaźni, kazałem oczyścić i odziać, a potem wyprowadziłem przed bramę fortecy i puściłem na wolność, umywając od reszty ręce. Tymczasem dziś on wrócił, a gdy go do mnie przyprowadzono, płakał i dawał mi znakami do zrozumienia, że chce wrócić do celi, na co pozwoliłem. Gdy go wiedziono, wyrwał się i padł mi do nóg, błagając, abym za nim poszedł. W tej chwili tajemnica o trzech ludziach stanęła mi na myśli i tym skorzej uległem jego prośbom. Dziś zaś cieszę się, że uczyniłem, jak żądał. Całe zgromadzenie słuchało teraz opowiadania z najwyższym zaciekawieniem. - Gdyśmy się znaleźli w celi, nieszczęśliwy poznał ją po omacku, z czego dziwną okazywał radość; a biorąc mnie za rękę, przywiódł do otworu podobnego do tego, którym się jemu jeść podawało. Był to otwór dość duży, cały hełm mógł się przezeń przesunąć, a przecież dnia poprzedniego uszedł naszej uwagi. Trzymając mnie za rękę, włożył głowę w otwór i wydał krzyk zwierzęcy. Zdziwiony odsunąłem nieszczęśliwego, a zająwszy jego miejsce, zawołałem do wnętrza: - Hej. jest tam kto? - Zrazu nie odebrałem żadnej odpowiedzi, ale za powtórnym zapytaniem usłyszałem taką odpowiedź: - Bądź pochwalony, o Panie! - Zdziwienie moje wzrosło, bo był to głos kobiecy. Pytałem dalej: - Kto jesteś?- Jestem niewiastą. Izraelitką, wraz z córką żywcem pogrzebaną. Pomóżcie nam rychło, bo bliskie jesteśmy śmierci. Zapewniłem je o pomocy i przyszedłem, aby zapytać o twą wolę. Trybun wstał rozgorączkowany. - Masz słuszność, Gezjuszu: plan był fałszywy, a powieść o trzech więźniach kłamstwem. Zaprawdę, lepszych obywateli od Waleriusza Gratusa potrzeba Rzymowi. - Tak - odparł klucznik. - Wiem od więźnia, iż co dzień podawał swym towarzyszkom jadło i napój. - Oto wyjaśnienie - dokończył trybun, patrząc po zgromadzonych i myśląc, jak to dobrze, że mu nie braknie na świadkach. - Śpieszmy uwolnić kobiety, chodźmy wszyscy! Gezjusz był wielce uradowany. - Trzeba nam będzie zburzyć mur - zauważył. - Znalazłem miejsce, które było wejściem; obecnie założone jest kamieniami. Trybun zwrócił się do swego pisarza: Przyślij za mną co rychlej robotników z narzędziami; sprawozdanie jeszcze zatrzymaj, bo trzeba będzie je uzupełnić. Za chwilę opuścili komnatę.